


oh, my love

by valdera



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous purple prose!, the sweetest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdera/pseuds/valdera
Summary: His hands, trembling millimeters off of Mikleo’s hair, pale and gleaming in the moonlight, slowly come down to rest on the ground. The wind dances through the trees, and Sorey feels the cold biting against his back, but in the space between them—It’s almost insufferably hot. From where Mikleo sleeps, warmth emanates. The small unguarded smile on his face strikes at something deep inside Sorey’s heart. Mikleo is always beautiful, but alone, with nothing but the forest around them, Sorey is free to marvel at him for the whole night. Everything about him seems magnified under the moon, where no one but Sorey can look.He breathes a sigh and leaves his wants where they lie.Another day, the fear inside him says.Another time.He should roll over, so that he doesn’t spend all night staring at Mikleo’s face, but something makes him stop. He stills in the silence of the dark, and the emotion in his overwhelms him, pulled up like tides by the moon, his attraction unchangeable, unshakable, unmoving—Mikleo's eyes flash open—soft and ethereal and brighter than the stars above, lavender irises more magical than the moon.





	oh, my love

**Author's Note:**

> [oh my love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD08n7j47QI) by layla makes me cry always and also always think about sormik. can't believe this is my second fic using lyrics from that song as a title. it's really really good and soft!!!

It’s the first time in a long while that they’ve been alone.

Sorey cradles his heartbeat to his chest, shifting on the grass. The trees circle them like guardians of the dark. Mikleo shifts next to him, unbothered by the dirt, crinkling his nose in his sleep. Sorey sees Mikleo all day, but he thinks he treasures this part the most. There’s an almost magic in watching all of the pressure of the universe slip off Mikleo’s shoulders as he settles into sleep.  

There is an easy, concise way to explain the pool in which his feeling lurks, glittering as bright as the bow of the water armatus, slumbering inside a locked treasure chest that seems to have found its way out, now spreading through Sorey’s skin and sight. _Well_ , Sorey thinks, helplessly, hopelessly, _if it is as bright as the bow, then it must be as piercing as Cupid’s arrow._

Sorey flushes even at the thought. Mikleo always calls him a romantic, everyone calls him a romantic, but this—

Just thinking about it makes Sorey sigh in bliss. It’s just so much more than that.

Mikleo is millimeters away from him, chest rising in soft, measured breaths. Sorey shivers under the night air. His chest tightens and he is suddenly overcome with the urge to draw closer.

Sorey squeezes his eyes shut. He almost wants to run away, but he thinks it would be impossible to ever run from Mikleo. Even if he wanted to—which he would never—Mikleo would always find him, and bring him back.

His heart swells with pride and joy, and Sorey rests a hand on his chest. He breathes in and out, counting to five. It doesn’t help. The chill on his skin, the slow, deep breaths—none of it can calm the wave of emotions rising within him.

This is something Sorey knows well. Water is unbreakable and vital, changing forms to fit its need without ever losing its essence. Sorey sees it in the non-linear transition of friend to explorer to rival to partner to hero. Water makes up a majority of the human body, just like Mikleo is the majority of his life.  Water gives life in the way that Mikleo makes Sorey’s heart wide and open. He is the sum of every part and then greater.

His hands, trembling millimeters off of Mikleo’s hair, pale and gleaming in the moonlight, slowly come down to rest on the ground. The wind dances through the trees, and Sorey feels the cold biting against his back, but in the space between them—

It’s almost insufferably hot. From where Mikleo sleeps, warmth emanates. The small unguarded smile on his face strikes at something deep inside Sorey’s heart. Mikleo is always beautiful, but alone, with nothing but the forest around them, Sorey is free to marvel at him for the whole night. Everything about him seems magnified under the moon, where no one but Sorey can look.

He breathes a sigh and leaves his wants where they lie. _Another day_ , the fear inside him says. _Another time._ He should roll over, so that he doesn’t spend all night staring at Mikleo’s face, but something makes him stop. He stills in the silence of the dark, and the emotion in his overwhelms him, pulled up like tides by the moon, his attraction unchangeable, unshakable, unmoving—

Mikleo's eyes flash open—soft and ethereal and brighter than the stars above, lavender irises more magical than the moon. Sorey has seen seraphim all his life, knows the array of magic and colors that exist in the seraphim people, and yet, it is always Mikleo that gets his blood to sing. His face grows warm at the thought.

“What are you looking at?” Mikleo asks, voice soft and dry, still half-trapped in dreamland. “Sorey.” it almost feels like a challenge.

Caught with his heart in his throat, Sorey can only tell the truth.

“You.”

Mikleo's eyes shine. “That’s not what I meant,” he says, voice just a little more worn than usual, as if everything but the rawest grace in him has been stripped away. The sound of his voice, soft-spoken and lovely, right by his side,  makes Sorey melt and hate the morning, knowing it will take all of this away.

“You’re…”

“I’m what?” Mikleo asks, and something in Sorey’s chest bubbles up.

Feeling like it's about to burst his heart and flood from his mouth, all he says is, “I don't know.”

“How could you not know?”

Between the two exists a chasm of difference. Mikleo's heart is calm and relaxed in front of him. Sorey's heart is beating out of his chest in delicate rapid taps, too soft to be screamed out, too loud to go unspoken or unnoticed.

“I just—” Sorey bites his lip. “You're so _precious_ , Mikleo.”

His eyes narrow, just a bit. "Is this about you wanting to leave me behind? I don’t need to protected, I’ve told you this already—"

"No!" Sorey cries, then bites his tongue. _Too loud, too loud_ , he thinks, reaching out with his hand and anchoring himself onto Mikleo’s shoulder. By all means, it's a safe place to touch, but his skin feels like it comes alive, electricity running up and down the lines of his palm.

Still shaky with the proximity and the touch, Sorey says, "I don't know if—if you want to hear it."

"I’ll take my chances," Mikleo says, dryly.

"It’s—um." He swallows and takes a deep breath. "Important."

Mikleo stills. "Then," he says, voice careful, almost hesitant. Sorey catches an almost stutter in the space between his words, and the feeling in his throat only seems to swell at the thought of Mikleo treasuring him so much. "Just tell me."

Sorey lifts his hand from the ground and cautiously, cautiously, lays it to rest in the soft locks of Mikleo’s hair. It feels like he's been caught in a dream, but he knows this is real. Mikleo could never be so pretty, so present, in anything but reality.

With the knowledge soft against his bones, he looks Mikleo in the eyes. He is so strong, enclosed in the warmth between them, holding one half of a bond Sorey trusts not to falter.

"I’m terrified," he admits, laughter unsteady into the dark.

"You can't be," Mikleo says. "Not with me around. I—I don't want you to be. I'll do everything to make it so that you're not.”

Sorey almost can't breathe. "Thank you," he murmurs, over and over and over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you—"

"Just tell me," Mikleo says. "I want to know—I want to know everything about you." it's a fragile desire, stark in Sorey’s mind as the stumble in Mikleo’s voice is. He holds the sound of that desire laid bare as close and dear as he can.

"Okay," Sorey says. He holds Mikleo’s gaze, letting himself sink into it until the ground drops out from under them. He finds the truth in his heart in the endless abyss. For the rest of my life, he realizes, there will never be a feeling like this.

He slips the key into his chest and his heart springs open, moving from his cradled hands to Mikleo’s open, questioning stare.

"I’m in love with you," Sorey says, approaching the words with as much gentleness as he can. His fingers, caught in Mikleo’s hair, sweep through the tangles, Sorey’s entire body buzzing at the admission.

Mikleo shivers. Stares at him like he's piercing through Sorey’s soul. He holds the heart careful and quiet.

Mikleo does not fall apart at the seams. There’s surprise in the curve of his eyebrows, but his expression quickly settles into something much sweeter. Something, Sorey notes with no small measure of delight, which carries no piece of fear or betrayal.

Under the dark Mikleo begins to glow, a soft blue glitter rising from his skin. Sorey’s hand falls limp and he draws it back to his chest. With nothing else to do, he fixates on every subtle line of motion that Mikleo makes, feeling more entranced by the second.

Trepidation bursts in Sorey’s veins.

Mikleo floats into a sitting position with closed eyes. They flutter open, like he’s shaking off the weight of the universe, and Sorey wants nothing more than to reach up and touch him.

“Get up,” Mikleo says.  “I…want to see your face.”

Sorey needs no further invitation. He scrambles upright in a desperate, frenzied motion. Mikleo does not laugh. Just tracks Sorey with his cool eyes.

Sorey shudders. He doesn’t know if it’s the cold or his lack of sleep, but his eyes are stinging and he feels close to tears. Maybe it is just the weight of this love, so strong it knocks the breath from his chest and leaves him with the will to be consumed by it.  

“You are _such_ a romantic,” Mikleo says, soft, fond, so many wonderful, precious things, and Sorey draws another hesitant, hopeful breath.

His heart, given away in the void, beats with new life given.  

“I love you,” Mikleo says, and his voice sounds more broken than it’s ever been. “I have, for a long time.”

Sorey is left speechless, but not motionless. He reaches out towards Mikleo and hugs him so tightly that his arms might break, so gently that he might turn to cotton. Warmth soaks deep into his bones.

“I’m glad you feel the same,” Mikleo says, and Sorey is the only witness to the tremble in his voice. He is hit with the realization that Mikleo feels it all with the same intensity.

“I feel like I’ve waited so long,” Sorey says. “Now that it’s here, I’m not sure it’s real.”

Mikleo smiles, bright and dazzling. “Don’t keep me waiting any longer, then.”

Sorey makes an unintelligible noise and buries his head into the crook of Mikleo’s neck. He wants to bask in the sun of Mikleo’s love forever. He wants to love his as much as is humanly possible, and then beyond.

“Well?” Mikleo prompts, insistent.

His heart leaps to his throat. His face feels like it’s burning. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to make it through all of this alive.

Sorey tries to breathe.  “I—”

“Come _on_ ,” Mikleo says, his sigh ghosting over Sorey’s ear, startling him into hyper-awareness. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing was written at first in lowercase and abysmal spelling bc i was crying throughout. i love them so much please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!!
> 
> i'm sonnets-of-beauty on tumblr, super inactive but i'll respond to any messages!
> 
> thanks to [uraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraa/pseuds/uraa) for supporting me in my sormik endeavors :) they have some super good sormik of their own so check them out if you want!


End file.
